Volatile substance evaporators are widely known in the market, generally applied to insecticides or perfumes, and having a vessel containing the product to be evaporated, which rises by capillarity through a wick which leads the product near heating resistors which by their heat cause the evaporation.
In order to adapt use of these devices to different utilization conditions or consumer preferences, the rate of evaporation of the substances may be controlled, thus releasing a larger or smaller amount of evaporated product to the surroundings.
In this sense patent application No. 9,701,388 is known, in which one of these devices is disclosed where the rate of evaporation is controlled by changing the relative position of the wick and the heating element.
In this device, the electrical heating resistors are static, and it is the container and the wick which move axially by means of a threading in order to change the degree of exposure of the wick in the area of influence of the heating resistors.
These devices seek to combine simplicity and economy of production with efficiency and ease of use, as well as to make this use attractive to the consumer.